death's coming soon
by Charly.17
Summary: Un petit début d'histoire pour l'instant. Elle est inventée mais reste inspirée de la scène avec Laurent dans Tentation...
1. Et si c'était vrai

_C'est ma première histoire publiée sur ce site, elle est très inspirée des livres de Stéphenie Meyer qui est un écrivain (une écrivaine ? ) hors pair et qui a tout inventé !! Merci merci merci..._

_Je n'essaye pas du tout de faire une (pâle ) copie de ce qu'elle fait mais j'ai eu tout d'un coup un peu d'inspiration. _

_j'espère que ça plaira... je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi. A vous de voir !_

* * *

Et puis tout à coup, sans _prévenir_, les buissons alentours bougèrent.

Pas comme dans les mauvais films d'horreur, où le _monstre_ arrive en arrachant toute la forêt et en faisant plus de bruit qu'un engin agricole.

Non, plutôt un mouvement _infime_, sous l'effet d'une légère **brise**. Malheureusement je savais intérieurement qu'un gros bruit aurait été de meilleure augure. La discrétion naturelle qui accompagnait ce qui allait arriver ne présageait rien de bon.

En effet, un éclat **blanc** traversa mon champ de vision, puis, sans doute dans le but de m'effrayer, un grognement retentit. Un grognement qui, dans le cerveau d'une personne normalement constituée, aurait été traduit par un instinct de survie incitant à la _fuite_.

Sans compter mon handicap m'empêchant de courir plus de 5 mètres sans m'écraser par terre, je n'étais plus une personne normalement constituée.

_L'avais-je été un jour ?_

Cette question, je n'aurais peut être jamais le loisir d'y répondre car le grognement suggestif avait été remplacé par un sifflement qui glaça mon **sang**. Intérieurement, j'espérais que l'expression n'était que figurée, car la créature qui sortirait bientôt n'apprécierait guère un sang glacé.

Ma folie habituelle refit surface, et je me dis que la seule chose que je désirais vraiment en cet instant particulièrement **effrayant**, c'était de le voir en face. Histoire de vérifier que tout ça n'était pas qu'un _rêve_… qu'_ils_ existaient vraiment, que j'avais eu de l'importance pour l'_un_ _d'eux_, fut un temps.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées (mon **cœur** se tordit à l'évocation de ce don), il se décida à sortir du couvert des arbres. Durant le petit moment de silence qu'il s'accordait pour m'observer, j'en fis de même pour lui, sous toutes les **coutures**, pour emporter avec moi tous les détails de cette _perfection_ qui _les_ caractérisait. Je commençai par le corps, vêtu de vêtements griffés, un jean simple, un pull gris plomb avec une chemise ressortant par le col et les manches, recouvrant un corps moulé sur celui d'un mannequin mais en **mieux**.

_Doucement_, prolongeant mes derniers instants à contempler ma définition vivante du mot parfait, mon regard remonta vers son cou, dont les tendons se crispaient sous l'effet de **l'excitation** et la **soif** mêlées. Il était blanc, pâleur de lune, lisse, et fait de marbre (cette dernière affirmation arrivait grâce à mes expériences **passées**, car je ne pouvais me permettre de le toucher sans écourter ma vie déjà plus que menacée).

Je gardais le _meilleur_ pour la fin, son **visage**. Sans le connaître réellement, en l'observant attentivement, je remarquai toutes ces similitudes avec _lui_ de manière tellement amplifiée que ça me crevait le cœur, ma plaie, ma plaie, la seule qui ne m'avait jamais quittée, me faisait mal, comme brûlée à vif, mais pour la première fois..(_douce folie_), je me sentais presque revivre, car je pourrais partir avec ces dernières images dans mon **esprit **plus que _détraqué_, et bien que la situation était délicate et par bien des aspects terrifiante, j'adorais cette idée.

Son visage était beau, avec la mâchoire marquée, de ces visages qui feraient se damner les plus beaux. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas trop fines sans être trop pleines, son nez était droit, son **menton**, son **front**, sa **peau** étaient _sublimes_. L'ensemble n'en était que plus _magnifique_.

J'en venais à ses **yeux**, sentant que sa patience avait des limites, et qu'elles étaient dépassées depuis longtemps, son regard était...**intense**, de ceux qui vous transpercent le corps de part en part. Pleins d'intérêt, ses yeux m'épiaient, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que les _humains_ prennent le temps de l'observer à ce point, sans curiosité malsaine. Ses prunelles étaient d'un **rouge rubis**, il ne devait pas avoir _soif_, c'est peut être pour cette raison que j'avais eu droit à un tel _répit_.

L'autre différence avec _lui_, concernait les cheveux. Ceux de l'homme qui m'observait étaient d'une **blondeur** sans pareille, coiffés à la va-vite. Cette va-vite qui donnerait à n'importe qui envie de pleurer devant son miroir en voyant le résultat, mais qui fonctionnait étrangement bien chez _eux_.

Las de cette inspection visuelle, il se décida à parler :

- "Alors jeune fille, on s'est perdue ?" Sa voix, doux ténor, résonna en moi comme dans une coquille vide.  
– "Non pas vraiment… Si vous pouviez écourter les choses et aller à **l'essentiel**…" J'avais parlé avec une voix assurée presque suffisante, je n'avais pas délibérément lâché ces paroles mais il était vrai que j'avais hâte d'en _finir_. Pas pour éviter les **douleurs** inutiles, car j'avais eu mon lot et à présent j'étais rodée.. mais parce que depuis quelques mois, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Et ma vie sans _lui_ ne m'intéressait guère, j'étais à présent une pauvre coquille abandonnée avec une _plaie béante_ à l'intérieur. Je n'intéressais plus personne et la mort à côté me paraissait presque un **soulagement**.

L'homme me regarda avec des yeux plus qu'interrogatifs, se doutait-il que j'étais au courant de son petit **secret **? Non, sans doute pas. Mais il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, car j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui faisait partie de cette _espèce_.

Et maintenant, j'étais prête...prête à tout.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire. J'ai quand même eu un gros doute... Les yeux assoiffés, c'est rouge vif ou sombre ?? _


	2. Second Breath

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Merci** déjà d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon histoire et **merci** pour vos avis tous positifs !! Je fais beaucoup de descriptions et j'espère que ça ne va pas saouler à la fin… je suis dans ma période Bac donc forcée de lire _Zola_…ça déteint sur moi !!

**Naikyy :** Merci pour la réponse à ma question **existentielle** ! Pour la suite, elle est ici. Ça n'ira sans doute pas très vite pour poster parce que l'histoire me vient au jour le jour suivant l'inspiration. Je n'ai pas écrit à l'avance donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long.

J'espère aussi que je ne te décevrais pas pour la suite…

**Auroore** : Merci tout simplement. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un compliment. Ça rassure aussi. Au départ l'histoire devait être un Os mais en fin de compte j'ai décidé de continuer, ça restera toujours dans le même _esprit_…

**Amy : **Que dire ? J'ai bien aimé ta review… Ton imagination _débordante_ m'a fait rire, mais je ne peux pas révéler la suite… car elle n'est pas écrite. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si L'homme la découperait en **morceaux** pour la manger avec ses 40 amis cachés dans les bosquets ou si Edward arriverait tel Ken sur son beau cheval blanc pour la sauver, comme Ken l'aurait sans doute fait pour **Barbie**.  
J'avoue ne pas être une âme romantique ou fleur bleue spécialement… donc (_sourire sadique_) je pencherais peut être pour la 1ère solution… Mais tes idées de conception de l'histoire me plaisent bien alors n'hésite pas à continuer !! Et puis tu sais « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ça apparaît à la fin, alors ne désespère pas… on y est pas encore…!

**Alessia :** Merci pour ta réponse à ma question ! Pour la suite, ça y est elle est là ! mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ça ne va pas aller très vite, car _l'histoire_ n'est pas écrite d'avance. _**Merci**_ d'avoir lu et d'avoir apprécié !

* * *

L'homme parut **sceptique**, une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre sa _contenance_.

Ses yeux trahissaient le besoin d'en savoir plus, son visage quant à lui ne montrait rien, il avait ce masque de neutralité dont _ils_ savaient si bien se servir. Mais j'avais appris à lire dans les yeux, c'était une sorte de **capacité** acquise sur le tard.

Je ne le laissai pas reprendre la parole, j'avais tellement besoin de parler, ça en devenait **_ridicule_**.  
Après ces huit mois à pleurer _leur_ mort, à me taire, à en oublier d'exister, à hurler toutes les nuits, à m'interdire de penser, je ne reprenais pas vie **non**, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler, de l'approcher.  
Comme pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas _disparaître_ et que je me réveillerais encore une fois en nage et en **hurlant**. Je voulais que cette fois mon père ne se réveille pas en sursaut après m'avoir entendue crier, je voulais que toutes les personnes qui me pensaient folles se _trompent_, juste une fois, juste aujourd'hui.

Alors jouant avec ma vie de façon plus _qu'inconsciente_, je fis un pas dans sa direction.

– "Qui êtes-vous ?" Le questionnais-je

Lui, plus curieux encore, me retourna la question : - "Et _toi_, qui es-tu ?"

Je savais pourquoi il ne me **pourchassait** pas, pourquoi il me laissait vivre si longtemps, je me rappelai de paroles remontant à des _lieux_ de ce moment.

Un jour, l'un d'eux m'avait dit que la partie intéressante dans la chasse se trouvait dans la **peur** de la _proie_, quand on entendait les battements de son cœur s'affoler, quand son cerveau lui murmurait de fuir tout simplement.  
Quand l'affolement n'était pas là, l'adversaire devait au moins essayer de se battre, de **résister**.

Malheureusement, je n'entrais dans aucune de ces deux _catégories_. Je songeai ironiquement que même avant ma propre fin, je n'étais pas fichue de rentrer dans une catégorie, encore une fois je me démarquais par mes **différences**.

Je réfléchis avant de parler, autre capacité apprise avec l'expérience, j'aurais pu lui répondre que je n'étais _plus rien_... mais je me retins...à quoi bon ?

- "Je m'appelle Bella Swan", j'aurais pu lui dire un autre nom, le nom de la _famille_ à laquelle j'avais un jour failli **appartenir**. Ce nom l'aurait _effrayé_ sans aucun doute, il n'aurait pas osé me tuer, par peur des représailles.  
Mais ce nom m'effrayait encore plus, il était l'aboutissement de tout ce que j'avais raté, tout ce que je n'avais pas réussi à garder, ce **nom** associé à mon **prénom** représentait mon _échec_, ma _peine_, ma _souffrance_.

- "ça ne m'avance pas vraiment de savoir ton nom, pourrais-tu être plus explicite quand tu parles d'en…finir vite ?"

Il paraissait presque **humain** dans sa curiosité profonde, on en oubliait qui était la **_proie_** et qui était le _prédateur_… Je décidai d'arrêter ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

– "ça ne prend pas avec moi, cette fausse naïveté, je sais qui vous êtes, je sais _ce que vous êtes_." J'insistai sur la dernière affirmation, pour ne pas laisser place à d'éventuels quiproquos.

Il prit un air _amusé_ qui m'exaspéra_. J_e le sentais néanmoins moyennement sûr de lui

– "ah oui ? tu crois ça ? Laisses moi te dire que tu te _trompes_ sans doute sur toute la **ligne**."

Comme pour le contredire, dans une **ultime** provocation, j'enlevai l'écharpe dans laquelle je m'étais emmitouflée et lui tendis ma _**gorge blanche**_.


End file.
